


kinktober 2019: #27 - sex pollen

by scriveyner (trismegistus)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [27]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Kinktober, Knotting, M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 02:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21263945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/scriveyner
Summary: For once, it wasn’t James who walked straight into a trap.





	kinktober 2019: #27 - sex pollen

For once, it wasn’t James who walked straight into a trap.  
  
The shotgun blast caught the black form straddling Keith straight in the center of its mass; but instead of blasting the creature backward it simply exploded into a crimson and gold shimmer, coating Keith and his surroundings in a glittery mess. James coughed, trying not to breathe the crud in, and Keith sat up on his elbows, chest heaving and pants halfway down his thighs, staring at James wildly.  
  
“What the fuck was _that?”_ James said, scanning the room, but the shot seemed to have ended the thing, whatever it was. There didn’t seem to be any other actionable threats, although he wasn’t about to relax his guard that easily. “Was it _riding_ you?”  
  
Keith had rolled to his hands and knees, panting hoarsely, fists curled as he pressed his forehead to the floor between his hands. “_Go_,” he snarled, hoarse, and James looked at him startled, but didn’t move. “James, fucking _go_, now, I _can’t-_”  
  
James moved, but did the opposite of what Keith wanted, drew in closer but didn’t touch him, still scanning for enemies. “Was it an incubus?”  
  
“No,” Keith wheezed between clenched teeth. “I don’t know _what_ it was, but I feel like, like-” he snarled again, lifted his head and his eyes had gone to their wolf-gold color, unnatural in his face “I don’t want to hurt you Griffin, please-”  
  
He swallowed, still panting hoarsely, and James took a deep breath, then coughed, having inhaled the crap still floating in the air. It sent a warm rush through his body, almost alarmingly so, but he shook his head and tried to shake it off.  
  
“You won’t hurt me,” he said, his tone confident even though Keith’s mouth had too many teeth and his ears had gone pointed - he wasn’t shifting naturally, something else was happening and he felt like he was supposed to be scared of this, but he was too warm and comfortable to be scared.  
  
“We need to get out of here,” James said, because if he didn’t say it out loud he felt like he’d lose the words. His limbs tingled, and his pants felt too tight - _way_ too tight. Maybe if he loosened the belt, slid them down some, that would relieve the pressure he felt - and Keith was on his knees before he’d even opened his pants, yanking them down James’s hips so fast that his rigid cock sprang out and almost smacked Keith in the face.  
  
James’s shotgun hit the floor, and there wasn’t a wall for him to brace into so he doubled over Keith instead as Keith swallowed him down to his root, sucking like a vacuum cleaner and making James come almost instantly. James let out a strangled shout, yanking Keith’s dark hair and Keith pushed him face down into the floor, pulling his jeans down further and spreading his ass with both hands, pointed nails digging into his cheeks.  
  
It should have hurt when Keith mounted him, shoved his cock between James’s legs with no preparation, but it _didn’t_, just that warm satisfying feeling of being full, and James moaned into his arm as Keith began to fuck him rapid-fire, the base of his knot slapping against James’s rim, begging his body to stretch to accommodate it was well.  
  
He was so warm, all over, the only relief was the cock hammering away at him. Keith’s breath was wet and ragged against the back of his neck, teeth catching at the collar of his shirt before sinking into his flesh, holding him as they rutted together desperately.  
  
The first hint of pain was when the knot popped in, but even that slid right into pleasure as Keith came inside him, thick sticky ropes of cum stuffing his entrails full but he didn’t pull out, knot surging - and he kept fucking, kept moving the knot hard and fast and James sobbed, wrapped an arm around the hand braced next to his head, and hung on for dear life.


End file.
